


Love can come as a shock

by smilewhenyouthinkofme



Series: The Power Of Love [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Peter, Chubby Kink, Lactation Kink, Male Lactation, Married Sex, Mpreg, Multi, Polyamory, Rimming, Threesomes, bareback, polygamous marriage, submissive stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4121578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilewhenyouthinkofme/pseuds/smilewhenyouthinkofme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah, I like mpreg and now I'm hooked, and this happened, more kids !!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love can come as a shock

Peter couldn't believe this. They were so careful. If he was a woman, at his age he wouldn't be able.

The first time he's made  Stiles fuck him in over a year,  Derek just had to go jogging in the rain.

Peter couldn't help it, he looked so good and smelled even better, he rode his knot like a pony.

He honestly didn't think anything would happen,  what with age and the lapse between the two, yet here he is gulping down the scalding hot pregnancy tea.

He really hoped this would be a single birth,  they don't have the energy to raise more than seven kids, the twins would be  weaned soon and Jamie was starting to form full sentences,  now they had  do it all over again. Peter would be lying if he said he wasn't smiling at the thought.

Stiles was pottering around, Peter could smell his excitement and arousal from the kitchen.

Just as Derek would be drying up, Peter would be starting to lactate,  if Stiles was lucky they would overlap.

He drained his tea and went to get his keys to get the kids.

" No you don't"

Stiles slid in front of the door.

" Stiles,  get out of the way"  
" No, you shouldn't be driving, the first trimester is the most dangerous "

Peter was not amused.

" Stiles,  either you move yourself,  or I will move you "

Stiles fixed him with a glare.  
" You lay a hand on me  and you'll regret it,  you don't get to treat Derek and myself like glass and not expect the same"

Peter tugged on the hem of Stiles ' green shirt.

"Thank you for your concern, bitch, but I'll be fine"  
"I don't care, Derek is getting the kids "

Peter was distracted from the argument by a small hand tugging on his  jeans

"Papa, what's that smell? "

He swept him into his arms

" That's the smell of the new baby,  in Papa ' s tummy"

" How did it get there?"

Peter looked at Stiles who shrugged.

" Daddy and Pop put it there"

James looked at him suspiciously but didn't say anything more.

"When's pop coming home?"

As parents, they couldn't have favourites but the children did and Derek was James'.

He waited at the door for him to come home, he sat on his lap whenever he could, if anything was wrong he called Derek, he worshipped Derek and got extremely jealous when the twins were born as Derek couldn't play with him while feeding them.

" Soon, cub, soon, wanna help me make dinner?" 

" I wanna stay with Papa, he smells nice"

He nuzzled into Peter's neck,  sniffing hard.

"Okay, any special requests"  
"Dino nuggets please"  
"As you wish, give me a kiss"

He got two kisses on the cheek, one from his husband and one from his cub before whisking off to the kitchen,  taking Peter's keys with him.  
***

Derek followed the troop of children into the kitchen, carrying James on his hip. 

He kissed Stiles on the forehead and patted his rump.

" Where's Peter? "

Stiles stole a quick kiss before whispering in James' ear.

James slid down Derek's body and wondered out of the room. 

" We have a surprise for you,  well Peter has a surprise,  but I helped, and so did you"

Derek looked at him suspiciously. 

" He's in the bedroom"

Derek made his way down the hall.

" Peter,  love , are you okay, Stiles told me you weren't feeling well"

He turned on the lights go find Peter lounging naked on the bed, stroking his dick slowly.

Derek whined and climbed on the bed. This normally took place in the study.

"My darling,  darling mate, please forgive my injustices against you, I'm sorry for being a hover husband while you were pregnant,"

He kissed Derek's stubble. 

" Are  you feeling okay? "

Peter smiled at him.

" I'm pregnant"

Derek blinked at him. 

"Pregnant"  
"Yes"  
" as in with a baby"  
"Yes"  
" Don't take this the wrong way,  but aren't you a little old?"  
"My thoughts exactly Der-bear,  but apparently not"

Derek smiled  
"Fuck me, please"

Peter grinned,  
"What? No congratulations? "

Derek climbed up the bed to hold himself above Peter's body.

"Actions speak louder than words, love"

He nibbled on Peter's ear.  
This is amazing, I love you so much, and I can't wait to stop you from doing what you want"

Peter gasped as Derek bit his nipple.Peter loved Derek's body,  he always has but this was by far his favourite. 

He enjoyed Derek's spindly teenage body,  all giraffe limbs with a light coating of baby fat, he  also enjoyed Derek's toned muscles of later life but the squishy tummy and the beginnings of flabby thighs  were Peter's undoing. 

Due to Stiles lithe form he never put on baby pudge but Derek was very muscled, which all turned to fat, glorious, delicious, bitable,  fat that made Peter's wolf purr. 

" Derek,  ah, on your back, quickly"

Peter started pushing at his broad shoulders, until he was flat on his back. He dove between Derek's open thighs and buried his tongue into his ass.

" Peter"

Derek whined, squeezing his soft and  pillowy thighs around Peter's head as he moved up to lap at his balls. 

Peter lubed him up and slid into the slick entrance. 

" I love you,  Derek,  love you so much, you gave me your cubs, filled me up with them, just like I filled you,  am filling you now, just like we filled our bitch,  you're such a good mate, so good, to me and Stiles and the cubs, and Micheal. I love you so fucking much. "

Derek just keened below him, to far gone for coherent thought.

"I - I love y-ou TOO!"  
He screamed as he came, his come splashing against hard muscle, where his cub was.

He smiled stupidly, rubbing his come on Peter's belly as he worked his hole around his husband's cock, causing him to come.

"Did you tell the kids?"  
"Just Jamie,  he cottoned on to the smell"  
"Are we going to tell them?"  
"No, well just arrive home with a baby one day"

Derek shoved at him lightly, mindful of the new life inside him.

" I meant now"  
"I think they'll notice, but we'll make it s family thing, you know they all find out together"  
"Good idea"  
"But first, more snuggles"  
"Also a good idea"

**Author's Note:**

> Peter is 45  
> Derek is 37  
> Stiles is 29  
> Triplets 8  
> James 3  
> Triplets 1
> 
> I'm not sure whether to turn this into a multi chapter thing like I did with Derek or to just skim over the pregnancy, what do you guys think? 
> 
>  
> 
> Feedback is love
> 
> Xoxo
> 
> scatteredblackroses on tumblr


End file.
